


Take One, Pass It On

by lucymonster



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse of Authority, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster
Summary: This is how it always goes on the bad days: Supreme Leader Ren takes all his rage out on General Hux, and General Hux saves it up and passes it onto Dopheld.General Hux doesn’t dare to say no to Supreme Leader Ren. Dopheld doesn’t want to say no to General Hux.





	Take One, Pass It On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanfie1991](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfie1991/gifts).



It hurts. 

Of course, it’s supposed to hurt – if there weren’t at least a bit of pain, this would be a very different kind of relationship. Dopheld doesn’t bother suppressing his whimper as the General holds his hips in place and starts to thrust. Resting his forehead on the ready room floor, he gives himself over to the cries and shudders of submission that he knows are the best he can offer tonight.

It’s been a long, hard day on the command deck of the _Finalizer_. Resistance ships have been sighted on the Mid Rim outskirts, and several important resource planets are in revolt, and around the turn of the second shift, General Hux missed his strategy briefing due to an urgent summons to Supreme Leader Ren’s private quarters. His gait was subtly different when he emerged. Most wouldn’t notice it, but Dopheld has always had a keen eye when it comes to the General’s wellbeing. He knew, then, that tonight would not be one of those nights when the General lies down spread-legged on his bed and lets Dopheld ease the day’s tensions from him with probing fingers and a slack wet mouth. 

If he arches his spine just so, the General’s balls slap against his with every thrust. It’s a small source of stimulation to counteract the discomfort of being fucked so deep that he feels each impact right in his core. This is how it always goes on the bad days: the Supreme Leader takes all his rage out on the General, and the General saves it up and passes it onto Dopheld. The General doesn’t dare to say no to the Supreme Leader. Dopheld doesn’t want to say no to the General.

‘Stay still.’ The General’s voice is ragged, a shadow of its usual crisp authority. It might mean that Dopheld’s willing pliancy is drawing some emotion from him. It might also mean the Supreme Leader fucked his throat hard enough to leave him hoarse. ‘Stop writhing and rolling your hips like a whore.’

‘I’m sorry, sir,’ Dopheld gasps.

‘This isn’t for your enjoyment, Lieutenant Mitaka. Don’t ever forget that.’

‘No, sir.’ Enjoyment would be an unusual term for the experience of yielding his body to General Hux. Dopheld’s feelings about what goes on in this private room are far too complex for words like enjoyment. It’s intense, certainly. Intimate to the point of ecstasy. And when the General lets him go for the night, Dopheld always leaves fast so he can jerk himself off and spill his seed in violent spurts down the ‘fresher sink.

Just thinking about the release that awaits him makes Dopheld’s cock twitch. Of course the General chooses that moment to flip him over onto his back, and of course his eyes fall straight on the hard swell between his legs. ‘Perhaps,’ the General says, eyes narrowing as his hips pause in their rhythm, ‘I haven’t made myself clear enough. What did I just say, Lieutenant?’

His cock feels somehow larger when it’s buried motionless inside. ‘You said this isn’t for my enjoyment, sir,’ Dopheld stammers.

‘And yet what are you doing?’

He swallows. ‘Enjoying myself.’

‘You see my reason for concern, then.’

Dopheld does. But he can’t stop it. Under the General’s gaze, his cock is hardening more until it lies hot and throbbing against his belly. ‘I’m very sorry, sir. I have no excuse for failing you.’

The General’s eyes rake over him, his expression strange. He pulls out, and for a second, Dopheld’s quite sure he’s about to inflict some cruel new punishment – or worse, stop altogether.

But then the General’s cold mask seems to crumple, and before Dopheld has a chance to study it he finds himself being forcibly rolled back over. ‘The fault was one of overly indulgent leadership,’ the General says, so quietly that Dopheld isn’t sure whether or not he’s meant to hear it. ‘I should have left you face down to grovel.’ He puts his firm, gloved hands on Dopheld’s shoulders and forces him flat onto his stomach. His cock shoves back in again at an angle that makes Dopheld feel like he’s being cleaved in two.

The Academy curriculum teaches that the bodies of lesser men belong to those above them. Usually, the Academy professors are talking about the commander’s right to send his soldiers into battle. Dopheld has never been in a real battle, so he doesn’t know how similar they are to the way things work in General Hux’s bedroom. He has wondered more than once if there’s an easier way to do this – if Dopheld could go to the Supreme Leader’s room in the General’s stead, so that only one of them would have to attend the next morning’s parade still sore and gaping from the last night’s hard use. It’s not right for the General to have to limp in front of his soldiers, or else waste even part of his tremendous self-discipline on covering up the damage. 

Dopheld doesn’t mind being used. There’s a part of him, confused and usually better hidden than it is tonight, that enjoys the all-consuming intensity of having his body plundered like an enemy holdout. He prefers it when it’s General Hux. But he wouldn’t mind kneeling for Supreme Leader Ren, if it ever came up.

It hasn’t come up yet, and he hasn’t found a way to raise it. He and the General rarely talk outside of these rushed and violent trysts, and right now seems like a bad time to take any more risks.

The General fucks him hard, holding him down with a vice-like grip, and Dopheld’s face and cock are mashed against the floor and the friction blends with pain until he can hardly keep track of what’s happening. All he knows is that it hurts, and it feels _good_ , and when the General pulls out and comes all over Dopheld’s bare back, it’s not the only source of stickiness he feels on his skin. His own cock pulses hot beneath him. The General doesn’t notice, or care. He’s already standing up and tucking himself away.

‘You’re excused, Lieutenant,’ he says, and his strangely hoarse voice is even more the worse for wear as he catches his breath. ‘Have a droid sent to clean my floor.’

‘Yes, sir.’ Dopheld scrambles hastily back into his clothes, trying to ignore the sticky ache and sense of gaping emptiness that come from the loss of the General inside him. He’s never been allowed to stay after the act, but as he reaches the door, something makes him hesitate.

‘Sir.’ He’s on dangerous ground, speaking after he’s already been dismissed. He bows his head and looks as small as he can to compensate. ‘I want to apologise again for my poor performance earlier. I…’ His voice catches, and in the ensuing moment’s silence, the General doesn’t tell him to shut up. ‘I wouldn’t dream of thinking your orders have anything to do with my enjoyment. It’s just that I get so much pleasure from being allowed to serve you.’

A braver man would look up to see the impact of his words. Dopheld has already spent his day’s store of bravery, so all he gets by way of reaction is the sight of his own polished boots and the soft, quiet hitch of General Hux’s breath.

There’s nothing he can do to stop Supreme Leader Ren from doing what he does. And he’s sure a proud, exemplary commander like General Hux would be rightfully enraged to think a mere subordinate was taking pity on him. Still. Dopheld hurts all over, and it isn’t just the bruises talking.

‘Understood, Lieutenant,’ says the General after a very long silence. ‘You’re excused.’ This time, the words sound strangely less commanding. Dopheld obeys them anyway.


End file.
